


The Makings of a Chessmistress

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is protective of Adrien and you can't change my mind, Marinette has so much untapped potential, Mentor/Protégé, What if Chloe was planning these events all along?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois decides that it's time to put her chess skills to use in the real world. After wiping the floor with virtually every student in school at the game itself, she decides it's time to set people up with her bad attitude, even if it means butchering her reputation. After Marinette Dupain-Cheng displays some potential to do the same as Chloe, she goes on to make Marinette find the answers herself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Makings of a Chessmistress

Chloe Bourgeois was your typical everyday rich kid. Most of the time she was snobby and rude to any and everyone around her. But most of all, she liked to play with the kids. With her father as mayor she could manipulate the town however she pleased. When she first met the Miracuclass they were more or less at odds with each other. Not a single one of them could get along. Chloe and her assistant Sabrina Raincomprix did their utmost to distance themselves from it. 

One day however, classmate Alix Kubdel shot a piece of gum into the back of Chloe’s head. As such getting it out was more or less messy. It was then she had decided that this was the last straw. If no one was going to establish any order, she sure as hell would. The next day she walked to the front of the classroom and stood up on a footstool.

“Listen to me you crazy idiots!” She yelled.

The class took a good long look at the girl who would become the most reviled student in the whole class, perhaps even in the whole school. “Who do you think you are? The Queen?” A voice said from the front right end of the classroom.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng the girl who gives my life so much joy. Because I hate you!” Chloe said.

“Uh-huh, and what was this so called proposal you were rehearsing?”

“Oh just something you’ll all enjoy. I’m your new leader now and if you all have a problem with it you’ll be sorry! Utterly sorry!” 

“Get to the point Chloe.”

“Well seeing as I’m your new class president, you will all obey every command I give you! I tell you to sit, you sit. I tell you to shut up, you do it. Are we clear?”

The class however ignored her and went back to arguing with one another, Marinette becoming more depressed with each mood swing she had to endure.

“I figured they’d be too dense to listen.” Chloe said. “Perhaps there’s another way.” If there was one thing she learned from her father it was that in the world of politics, you can never underestimate your opponent. With that she immediately went to the principal. “I got a little proposal.” She said.

“Yes, what is it?” Principal Damocles said.

“Fancy a game of chess my good sir?” She said in a faux british accent. “If I beat you, maybe I can start my own club?”

“Well playing me for the club won’t be necessary, but if you wish to start a club I need you to fill out the proper forms.”

With no time to waste Chloe got to it. She had felt this rush going through her body as if she were a bicycle being pedaled at full speed. She had opened a chess club, the “Bourgeois Chess Challenge.” The rules were simple, play Chloe in a game of chess, anyone who won would get a hefty amount of money from her.

“This is pretty risky Chloe.” Sabrina said nervously.

“There are those who work and those who shine Sabrina, seeing as none of these monkeys shine I figure I could challenge them to some work.” Just then her first opponent walked in. “Well, well, well Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I’m glad you decided to join me, so I can wipe the floor with you!”

“If I win, I want you to stop bullying me.” Marinette said.

“Bully you? Oh come now Dupain-Cheng I’m just trying to toughen you up, you’re way too nice.”

“Whatever let’s just start the match.” Marinette had zero interest in the actual game, she just wanted to best Chloe at something.

As the match commenced the difference was clear. Marinette made hasty moves in an effort to rush the game as quick as she could. Chloe on the other hand took her time, each move she made was diligent and effective. She would take a long time between moves, it was like she was replaying each of Marinette’s moves in her head and predicting every possible outcome. Needless to say she ended up wiping the floor with Marinette. “Checkmate.” She said calmly.

Marinette walked out, not even bothering to thank her for the game.

“She lets me walk all over her Sabrina, if only she’d bite back. It takes all the fun out of it.”

“Oh Chloe, I’m sure she’ll grow a spine someday.”

After word of Marinette’s defeat the rest of the class decided to take a jab at Chloe. One by one they were swiftly beaten, it was like Chloe could read their minds like books. Each person would play, start shaking after a few moves, and eventually lose their cool along with the game. All the while Chloe just sat there, not a droplet of sweat having broken. After each match she’d say the same word over and over. “Checkmate.” It was like taking candy from a baby.

However there was one student in the school who had not faced her. He was smart, familiar with technology, and he loved to challenge himself. His name was Max Kante, he wasn’t the best looking boy and certainly wasn’t popular, but if there was one thing he enjoyed it was a game.

“So you think you can beat me?” Chloe quipped.

“I’d estimate about a 67% chance.” Max replied.

“Yeah of you losing, the other 33% is you giving up.”

As they started Max took the first move, he started with a pawn going two spaces up. Chloe did her usual staring before moving one of her pawns only one space up. Max looked confident as he slowly moved up another pawn two spaces.

“What’s he planning?” Chloe thought to herself. She slowly moved her queen’s side rook behind the pawn. Normally by now her opponent would be nervous, but Max was keeping his cool. It was like he had completely tuned out the game they were playing.

As the game went on piece after piece was taken from both sides, each side left to only a few pieces. Throughout it all Max had been rather stoic. Chloe was not used to this, normally she’d have intimidated her opponents enough to get them to back down or lose their cool, but Max pressed on.

“Well you’re not as pathetic as the rest of my opponents.” Chloe said.

“I enjoy a good game.” Max replied.

With the next few slow moves it was down to two kings and two pawns one each side. With many careful moves they moved them towards the back. Chloe however ended up promoting her piece first, allowing her to push the king out of harm's way and once the king fled she took Max’s pawn which was adjacent to her queen. Despite Max’s last ditch efforts to flee Chloe had his king cornered. “Checkmate.” She uttered.

With that Max stood up and held out his right hand. “Good game Chloe.” He said.

Rolling her eyes she half-heartedly shook his hand. “Whatever, it was too easy.” Chloe turned to Sabrina and thought of something. “Sabrina, do you think I can make a difference in this school?”

Sabrina simply nodded. “I think you’re great Chloe, you’re so good at chess it’s like you’re mind-controlling these people!” She said enthusiastically.

A brilliant idea hit Chloe. What if she could in fact move people like chess pieces? “Sabrina… you might be onto something.”

Throughout the next few months Chloe had manipulated event after event in the class’ favor. Because of her cruel tricks, Ivan was happily with Mylene thanks to her making fun of them on separate occasions and , Rose got to meet Prince Ali thanks to her causing her akuma, Adrien met Nino and of course Marinette met Alya thanks to her strategic placing of where they sat when Adrien came to school. Through her antics she managed to help her class create bonds and achieve their goals through their mutual disdain for her. “Who knew akumas were so easy to cause? Maybe if these monkeys would find a solution to their problems we’d be seeing less of them. But no, I gotta do all the work.” Chloe slumped in her chair.

Sabrina rubbed her shoulders. “Oh Chloe, you work too hard.”

“But I shine Sabrina, work makes that happen.” Chloe replied.

Perhaps Chloe’s method wasn’t the most ideal, but she did enjoy bringing her classmates closer, even if it meant she wasn’t popular amongst them. She was content knowing she had given her class reason to like each other and definitely was more than satisfied with the results of said antics. “Oh Marinette, if only you did things my way.” She said to herself.

“So what else do you have planned?” Sabrina asked.

“Well if Marinette truly is worthy of Adrien, I want to see her work for it. I don’t intend to simply let any girl that comes along have him.” Chloe said.

“That’s so sweet Chloe.”

“It’s obvious she’s smitten over him, but I’m not letting her have him until I see sufficient evidence he likes her back.” Chloe’s tone turned bitter. “The last girl that got close to Adrien was only after him for his fortune.”

“But she’s so sweet Chloe, I even helped her with her bags.”

“Typical Sabrina, the sweet ones tend to be the worst. Marinette might be a scatterbrain, but at least she’s not trying to hurt Adrien like she was. And her friends try, but they set her up to fail. They know nothing about matchmaking.” Chloe knew none of them would listen to her though, but if she could get Marinette to help her ward off Kagami she could certainly get her to spend time with Adrien and steer her towards him the right way. She knew one day Marinette would turn to her for advice, she just had to let her make an ass out of herself enough times to do it. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, Sabrina opened it.

“Oh, hi Marinette.”

“Hey Sabrina, is Chloe home?”

Chloe smirked. “Might as well come in since you keep managing to get past my doorman.”

“He let me in.” She replied. “Look I know this sounds crazy, but I need your help on something Chloe.”

“Me help you?” Chloe took her usual faux irate tone. “Why would I want to help you?”

Marinette sighed. “You know Adrien the best and my friends try to help, but I feel every time they set me up to fail. Reluctantly, I’m asking for your help.”

“Of course, they’re all clueless and brainless. Meet me outside school tomorrow. I will have concocted something to your liking.”

Marinette left as she walked out of the hotel Chloe gazed down upon her.

“You really think she’s a worthy apprentice Chloe?” Sabrina asked.

“Oh all in due time Sabrina, if anyone can figure out my little game it’s her. She’s the only one at that school who even remotely sees me for what I am.”

As class was ending the next day Marinette met Adrien in the hall. “Adrien, what are you doing here?”

“Chloe asked me to wait for her here, I don’t know what for.” He shrugged.

Chloe then approached with a smirk. “Hey Dupain-Cheng you made it, you know something smells fishy.”

Suddenly Marinette was met with a bucket of fish juice splashed on her, courtesy of Sabrina.

“You.” She smirked.

“That was cruel Chloe!” Adrien said.

“Well might as well clean her up Adrikins.” Her and Sabrina got out as quick as they could.

“Here, let’s clean you up Marinette.” Adrien said. “I got some spare clothes in my limo trunk, you could use those.”

With that Adrien took her home and the two began talking about what a pain in the but Chloe is. Adrien even let Marinette hug him for comfort. “Why is she so cruel?”

“It’s how she is Marinette, she hasn’t learned how to be nice. But this was a new low for her.” Adrien said.

The two spent the rest of the night at his mansion, with his father’s permission of course… well with a little convincing from Nathalie. 

The next day Marinette confronted Chloe. “You said you were gonna help me with Adrien! Instead you soak me in fish oil in front of him!”

Chloe raised a brow. “Oh? But I did help you with Adrien. He was pretty much all over you after that. Guess he really likes fish.”

And that’s when it hit Marinette. Chloe had planned this from the word go. She had felt so silly for not noticing before. “You…”

Chloe smirked. “Gave you an excuse to spend legitimate time with him? Well I figured you’d turn to me for help.”  
“Normally the other girls let me in on their plans.” Marinette said sourly.

“If I did that you’d just mess it up, sometimes the best plans work if you’re left in the dark.”

“So you set up these antics to bring people together?”

“I only set the pieces, it’s all up to the people who make the moves Marinette. Face it, you need me.” Chloe was confident saying this. She knew Marinette better than even Alya.

“And you got Adrien to speak to me.” Marinette said. “So tell me, this isn’t the first time you’ve done this isn’t it Chloe?”

Chloe placed her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, ecstatic that she finally figured it out. “You’re ready.” And with that Chloe officially made Marinette her sidekick. She took her to the one place that she had been itching to take her for so long.

Marinette sat at the chess table. “What is this Chloe?”

“I want a rematch and this time I want to see if you can beat me.” Chloe replied.

“Oh do you? Well I don’t think I’ll be as easy this time.” Marinette was much more confident about her chances this time.

Chloe snickered. “Oh trust me, I was counting on that.”

The two started their game. Throughout, Marinette was notably more confident in her moves. That being said, Chloe was still as strategic as ever. By now the whole school had challenged her and no one had ever been able to beat her. She was good at what she did and to finally have a worthy adversary made her feel great.

“You’re not shaking yet.” Chloe noticed Marinette’s improved use of strategy.

“Well that’s because I’m not losing yet.” Her confidence was much higher.

The game went on and eventually ended with only the kings remaining on each side. Essentially it was a stalemate.

“I see no point in continuing.” Chloe said.

“We’d just be handing one or the other a win.” Marinette was surprised, she didn’t expect she’d catch up with her this easily.

As she put the pieces back she asked the pigtailed girl. “Do you know why I do what I do Marinette?”

“Why do you do what you do?”

“Because being the class’ anchor is fun. I like setting things up to see where they go and if I gotta be a bitch to do it then I’ll be a bitch. Do you think I’m a bitch Marinette?”

“No, cunt is more like it.”

“Well I’d rather be a cunt than a kiss ass. I’m telling you, if you set people up the way I do, you’d get more results. I’d even argue you’d have Adrien even sooner.”

“I thought you were in love with him Chloe.”

“Oh I am, but I know he’s not into me that way. I’d rather see him be happy than suffer with me.”

“And you think I have a shot with him?”

“Well what do you think?”

“Well I guess maybe I do.”

Chloe pointed her finger at Marinette sternly. “No! No! You take out ‘I guess maybe’ because that will mess you up. I didn’t get to where I was on a maybe.”

“In that case I’ll ask him out. Worst that can happen is he’ll say no right.”

“That’s right.”

With that Marinette set off, ready to make her own moves. Chloe was more than satisfied, perhaps the apprentice might even surpass the mentor. She knew Marinette had all the makings of a chessmistress, she just had to realize it.


End file.
